Wires fabricated on thermally conductive substrates for trapping atoms are often called “atom chips.” Atom chips encompass chips that are used to generate magnetic, electrical and/or direct optical fields to manipulate cold atoms or molecules. Magnetic fields gradients can be used to create a force on atoms. That force can be used to turn magnetic fields into a trap, a lens, a moving wave, etc. for neutral atoms. The atom chip may contain additional features, such as electronic components, lenses, micromechanics, etc. Additionally, the atom chip can provide electrical feedthroughs from a vacuum cell exterior to its interior.